


The Best People In Life Is Free

by hollstein96



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: Chloe Beale is every other ordinary fangirl  she got a special love for a movie that is considered borderline obsessive by other people. One day she decided to make a twitter. She didn't know that with this one simple descision, she will meet some pretty interesting people and maybe find love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my group chat love you awesome nerds 
> 
> Thanks to Rida @ak47bechloe for being my beta helping me and being apart of the gc 
> 
> All of these are based on our real chats

Friday night.  
It is a typical Friday night everyone is out drinking, partying or whatever any hormonal teenagers do on a Friday night. But no not Chloe. Chloe is sitting on her desk, busy watching "The Bitches Saga" for the hundredth time now. But the thing is, she's lonely. Yeah, she got friends but they didn't understand her love for the movie and the cast.  
A crazy idea popped out of her head. "What if I make a twitter account?" She said to herself. "I'll be updated everytime something happens" She thinks. But she is also hoping that she will meet some amazing people who were fans of her favorite movie too. So she hurriedly grabbed her phone and registered in twitter. "Damn! this is harder than I thought it would be." She said. She's getting frustated because she doesn't know what to put on her username. "CodeRed" She typed. "No this is bad" She erased it immediately. "BitchesRiches" She typed again. "This is worst" She erased for the second time now. Minutes later after repeatedly typing and erasing her usernames. She decided to make it simple and typed *ChloBitch*. So after successfully registering she immediately searched Bitches Sage to follow the official account then the cast and after the fan accounts. She stalked some of her stans, retweeted stuff, replied to some fan accounts, quoted some tweets and tweeted about the movie and casts.  
After weeks of actively using twitter and gaining followers. She's still feeling lonely. "What if I make a gc?!" She contemplated. After convincing herself that it will be a good idea and yes people may be interested, she immediately tweeted about it.  
Rt/like to join a Bitches Sage groupchat! You'll meet new friends. We'll make it fun for everyone. Be respectful always. Just love guys! xx <3 :)))  
The next morning, she was waken up by the vibrating of her phone. The ever excited person that she was, she immediately grab her phone and checked her twitter she has 25 interactions from twitter. So she opened her notifications, some are just people liking or rt-ing her tweets and 8 people actually liked and rt-ed her tweet and saying they wanted to join. She was suprised she was not expecting that at all. She read all the replies and it said

First was @FatDingoBitch replied: oh yeah I wanna make some bitches 

Next was @ PosenMachine who just tagged someone with the username @ AnnaBitchin "I guess that's her friend then" Chloe thought.

Than there was @ SexyHunter who replied "The hunter is on the prowl tonight... to make some friends." 

@ LilSatan replied: "Do anyone wants to see a dead body."  
And there was @ BlondeBitch and @ BrunetterBitch who weirdly replied at the same time with the same words "This gc looks fun! Mind if I join?"

@ Floduh replied with a simple "Yes."

@ Emjunk said yeah this will be the best gc ever! I want to make friends with all of you bc that is what life is all about! Spreading love <3

@ DasBombshellCR who replied "Count me in! But better not be fake bitch in it." 

Chloe immediately starts tagging all of them  
@ChloeBitch: Hey guys! :) I'm Chloe, 22 years old, Female if the name didn't already give it away HAHA and I'm from Atlanta. You guys should share the same infos too so we'll know more about each other! Only if you're comfortable tho.  
Now, Chloe waits


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on my group chat friends lol

Now, Chloe waits for the reply. Three small dots was shown at the bottom of the groupchat. Chloe is feeling excited to make some friends and talk about movie. 

@FatDingoBitch: "Hey Bitches! I'm Fat Amy, 20 years old, from Australia! I wrestle dingoes and crocs simultaneously."

@PosenMachine: "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

@FatDingoBitch: "Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back"

@ChloBitch: "Okaaaay. LilSatan?"

@LilSatan: "I'm Lily, 18 from San Francisco. I ate my twin in the womb"

@ChloBitch: "Holy Duck, Seriously?!" "Fuck*"

@LilSatan: ":)"

@FatAmy: "Ducking hell"

@AnnaBitchin: "Duck shit"

@ChloBitch *sent a gif of a duck running to the camera*

@PosenMachine: "Okay. enough ducking around weirdos" "I am Aubrey, 24 years old from Los Angeles. I have my own retreat camp that caters team building for schools and companies." 

@AnnaBitchin: "So I'm Anna 19 years old from Los Angeles. Yeah, Aubrey and I have the same location and we're also friends with Aubrey. So I got a twin and no lily she's very much alive hahaha jk."

@AnnaBitchin: "Hey would you guys mind if I add my twin? I think she needs to meet y'all."

@ChloBitch: "Sure! The more the merrier"

@BlondeBitch: "Wow! You have a twin that's"

@BrunetteBitch: "So cool!"

@SexyHunter: "Ohh. Are you guys monozygotic or dizygotic?"

@FatDingoBitch: "Bitch, What?"

@SexyHunter: "There are two types of twins – identical (monozygotic) and fraternal (dizygotic) Right?."  
"So to form identical twins, one fertilised egg (ovum) splits and develops two babies with exactly the same genetic information. This differs from fraternal twins, where two eggs (ova) are fertilised by two sperm and produce two genetically unique children, who are no more alike than individual siblings born at different times."

@PosenMachine: "Exactly! Wow Stacie..."

@DasBombshell: "Now, I'm more confused."

@FatDingoBitch: "Nerd!"

@Floduh: "Speak english, please?"

@SexyHunter: "Fraternal twins or monozygotic looked alike and the other isn't, get it?"

@FatDingoBitch: "Should have explained it like that."

@Annabitchin: "We're fraternal, guys."  
*Annabitchin added BadassMitchget*

@SexyHunter: "Btw I'm Stacie, 23 years old from California. And my hobbies include cuticle care and E- network" 

@EmJunk: "I'm Emily. 13 years old from Georgia. My mother will probably kill me if she knows i'm talking to strangers"

@FatDingoBitch: "We should probably remove the kid."

@EmJunk "OMG NOOO! Guys, don't remove me please! I want to know you guys. I'm sorry if I offended you"

@Floduh: "I'm Flo, Luckily I already 18 years old of age. I'm from Miami. Once my brother sells me for a duck"

@BlondeBitch: "You guys are weird! I'm Jessica 20 years old from Denver. "

@BrunetteBitch: "You guys are weird! I'm Jessica 20 years old from Denver. "

@ChloBitch: "So we got to Jessica the blonde and brunette."

@BrunetteBitch: "Shit that's weird, It's Ashley"

@BlondeBitch: "lol"

@BrunetteBitch: "lol"

@DasBombshellCR: "Yo I'm CR, 24 years old from Florida! Wanna bet that this blond and brunette bitches will end up together?"

@EmJunk: "Brb. My mom said to finish my homework"

@PosenMachine: "Maybe we could visit that some other time."

@FatDingoBitch: "Deal! I bet they would by this month!"

@SexyHunter: "I go for 5 dollars. I bet they'll hook up by next week"

@BlondeBitch: "Guys!"

@BrunetteBitch: "We're here"

@AnnaBitchin: "I'll be the bitch that will bet they wouldn't."  
@ChloBitch: "They're finishing each other sentences! How cuteeee"  
@BadassMitchget: "What the Duck, Is this Anna?!"   
@BadassMitchget: "Fuck*"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! There’s more to come! Once again leave comments/kudos/feedbacks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

@BadassMitchget: "What the

@PosenMachine: "What's with the Duck?"

@BadassMitchget: "Somebody wants to explain wtf is this?!"

@ChloBitch: "Woah, Chill we're just trying to make friends. You can introduce youself by saying your name, age and location"

@BadassaMitchget: "I'm Beca 19 years old from LA. Older sister of Anna." And you bitches just interrupted my nap! 

@Annabitchin: "Bitch, by only a minute! All you do is sleep, you need to make more friends."

@BadassMitchget: "you bitch."  
*BadassaMitchget left*

@Annabitchin: "Shit! Guys Beca is out to get me! If I'm not back by 10 minutes Call the police!"

@SexyHunter: "I love sister drama"

@ChloBitch: "Lock your door Anna! Stay Safe xx HAHAHA"

@PosenMachine: "I'm sorry guys they are always like that. Beca might be rude but she's a real softie."

@Annabitchin: "I swear to god Posen!"

@FatDingoBitch: "Woah Shawshank got her phone. Pray for Anna's body"

@ChloBitch: "Awww becs! I got a thing soft badasses... ;)"

@SexyHunter: "Yeah Chlo likes it rough! Damn girl! Wanna bang?"  
@SexyHunter: "Hang*"

@Annabitchin: "awww beca is blushing chlo!!!"

@FatDingoBitch: "Beca and Chloe = Bloe"

@SexyHunter: "I love a good bloe"

@DasBombshellCR: "HAHAHA! What kind of white girl shit is this?"

@LilSatan: *sents explosion gif*

@Floduh: "You know in my country when people says bloe we run and cover ourselves"

@FatDingoBitch: "So there's like 13 of us... So one us is probably a lesbian."

@Everyone: "..."

@DasBombshellCR: "I'm gay"

@FatDingoBitch: "Walp, there it is!"  
*Annabitchin added BadassMitchget*

@ChloBitch: "I'm pan"

@BadasaMitchget: "Okay now what's happening? Are you a flying little boy in a green tights"

@Annabitchin: "Why are you describing yourself? :P"

@BadassMitchget: "Bitch! We're basically the same height."

@Annabitchin: "But I'm cuter so..."

@SexyHunter: "I love guys in a tight pants :P"

@ChloBitch: "The username is a dead giveaway...mitchget"

@BadassMitchget: "Blame General Posen! She made my account."

@ChloBitch: "Change it then!"

@BadassMitchget: "Idk how :("

@Annabitchin: "Beca is pouting"

@ChloBitch: "That's so cuteee"

@Annabitchin: "OMG Beca is blushing!!!"

@FatDingoBitch: *cough* GAY ACTIVITY *cough*

@BadassMitchget: "No need to cough. Yeah I'm gay"

@ChloBitch: "YES!" 

@BadassMitchget: "What?"

@ChloBitch: "I mean that's nice"

@PosenMachine: "Guys we're here."

@BadassMitchget: " I mean I'm uh... Yeah brb"

@BlondeBitch: "I'm pan too chloe! "

@BrunetteBitch: "I'm bi"

@SexyHunter: "The hunter loves the girls too"

@PosenMachine: "saaame!"

@AnnaBitchin: "me too."

@FatDingoBitch: "Is there something in the water? Hahaha jk" "This sexy fat ass loves the guys. "

@Floduh: " I'm also straight"

@LilSatan: "me too"

@EmJunk: "Hey guys I'm back! I'm reading the convo right now. So far I think I'm straight too"

@ChloBitch: "That's okay, Em! You're still young. You can be whoever you want to be. We will love you just the same."

@EmJunk: "Thank you Chloe. I love all of you."

@SexyHunter: "You can also do who you want to do."

@EmJunk: "Uhrm... Thanks?"

@PosenMachine: "STACIE!!!"

@SexyHunter: "WHAT?!"

@PosenMachine: "Don't pollute the mind of the kid!"

@SexyHunter: "Eh!"

@ChloBitch: "Where's the others?"

 

@PosenMachine: "I think they're already asleep?"

@Emjunk: "I'm gonna have to sleep guys"

@SexyHunter: "Goodnight!"

@FatDingoBitch: "Yeah, the kid have a bedtime. Do we need to tuck you in?"

@Emjunk: "My mom is doing that already for me."

@FatDingoBitch: "Goodnight child"

@ChloBitch: "Me too. I'm going to uni tom. My sched sucks!"

@Annabitchin: "Bec is sleeping after waking up from her nap... lazy bitch"

@ChloBitch: "awww she's like a baby!"

@Annabitchin: "She got the height for it too. Haha"

@ChloBitch: "I for one think it's cute. Goodnight anna!" 

@Annabitchin: "Goodnight Chlo"

Chloe smiled. She was glad to have found some pretty interesting people and she can feel that this will be the start of an awesome friendship. Her phone vibrated. "Holy shit 10% I need to charge" She panicked. Chloe reached for the charger on the study table without getting up from the bed. Half of her body is supported by her left hand and her right hand tried to reach for the charger. After successfully retrieving her phone she hurriedly charged her phone. And locked her phone. That night Chloe smiled in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedbacks/comments


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was woken up by a crazy ringing coming from her nightstand. She hurriedly get her phone and open the groupchat. 

@FatDingoBitch: "Goodmorning bitches!!"

@BlondeBitch: "Morning!"

@BrunetteBitch: "Morning!"

@PosenMachine: "It's already 11:00 am!"

@BadassMitchget: "Not everyone is like you, General Posen."

@PosenMachine: "Shut up, midget! Why are you here anyway? I thought you don't want to be in this gc?"

@BadassMitchget: "Let's just say I decided to stay"

@ChloBitch: "Goodmorning Beca!"

@ChloBitch: "and uhm everyone!"

@BadassMitchget: "Morning chlo! I'm going back to sleep"

@ChloBitch: "But you just woke up?"

@BadassMitchget: "Yeah? So I bought this. Because it’s chocolate. But now I can’t eat it because it’s too cute in my eyes"  
*BadassMitchget sent a file*

@ChloBitch: "I can’t see whatever that is"

@BadassMitchget: "It’s a penguin shaped chocolate"  
*BadassMitchget sent an image"

@ChloBitch: "It’s cute chocolate but still chocolate you must eat it"

@Annabitchin: "Stop smiling at your phone, Beca!   
Breakfast is ready"

@BadassMitchget: "I swear to god she acts like a mom and I'm older than her"

@Annabitchin: "only by a minute, bitch!"

@Annabitchin: "Brb guys, mom wants us to eat together and no phones allowed so.." 

@PosenMachine: "God, they are such a 5 year old. Idk why I'm friends with them"

@SexyHunter: "Heeyy, Goodmorning babes!"

@PosenMachine: "Goodmorning! :)"

@Floduh: "Goodmorning indeed! Thank God we are all alive!"

@Emjunk: "Greetings, earthlings"

@FatDingoBitch: "Weirdo"

@Emjunk: "What?"

@FatDingoBitch: "Earthlings? You're such a tiny child"

@Emjunk: "I'm 5'11..."

@DasBombshellCR: "What?! You a giant's child or something?"

@PosenMachine: "Unlike some people here..."

@Annabitchin: "Hey! Who are you calling small, Posen?!"

@PosenMachine: "I'm not saying anything"

@Annabitchin: "It is implied, fucker!"

@Emjunk: "Hey guys I saw this!!"  
*Emjunk sent a picture*

@ChloBitch: "That's so cuuute!"

@PosenMachine: "Awww. i love penguins!"

@DasBombshellCR: "Yeah! And they look so fancy bc they're always wearing tuxedos."

@FatDingoBitch: "Awww! They are cute. But that unfaithful bastards. You saw the video of the penguin having an afffair with another penguin and her husband saw it?"

@ChloBitch: "Poor Penguin! :("

@Floduh: "I saw that too. The husband penguin was screaming and all bloodied."

@LilSatan: "Love hurts."

@ChloBitch: "Love scars"

@PosenMachine: "Love wounds and marks"

@BadassMitchget: "Seriously?"

@ChloBitch:"Any heart not tough or strong enough  
To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain"

@BadassMitchget: "Satisfied?"

@ChloBitch: "Love hurts  
Oohhhh! Love hurts"

@BadassMitchget: "You done?"

@ChloBitch: "Yep."

@PosenMachine: "Hey where y'all?"

@ChloBitch: "idk maybe busy or asleep"

@ChloBitch: "Guys. I don't wanna miss all the fun but I have to gooo. :( "

@BadassMitchget: "Skip it! I did."

@PosenMachine: "You should really take your Philosophy classes more seriously Beca!"

@BadassMitchget: "Let me think about it for a bit. Hmm..still a NO!"

@Annabitchin: "She said she doesn't have a book so.."

@BadassMitchget: "I'm actually forming a hypothetical question."

@FatDingoBitch: "What is it, lil bit?"

@BadassMitchget: "If I didn't actually go to that class, will it still suck?"

@ChloBitch: "Gosh, you guys are the best. I really have to go tho. Byeee! "

@PosenMachine: "Bye Chlo!"

@BlondeBitch: "Byeee"

@BrunetteBitch: "Byeee"

@Annabitchin: "Aww Bye Chloe! Beca's gonna miss you!"

@BadassMitchget: "Shut the hell up!"

@ChloBitch: "I'll be back Becs. Don't miss me too much ;)"

@BadassMitchget: "Err.. Bye."

 

Chloe hurriedly get her stuff and run out of the door. Silently, praying she will not be late for her class since Ms. Kaylor is really mean and has a bad reputation of taking everything personal and failing her student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I make sure my friend didn’t write kaylor as bad they are my otp lol 
> 
> Once again leave comments/feedbacks


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again comments and feedbacks!

"This is sooo boring" Chloe thinks. She is getting antsy her phone is vibrating non-stop for 5 minutes now and she have 30 more minutes to go before the class ended. She is slowly dozing off. "Class is dismissed" The professor announced. Chloe practically run out of her class.   
When she arrived home, she changed her clothes to get settled and fetch some snacks from the pantry to eat. And she open the groupchat and read the conversation to catch up on what she had missed.

@SexyHunter: "I'm so tireeed. I've been busy with work stuff"

@PosenMachine: "You should take a rest. What's your job tho?"

@SexyHunter: "I'm a lawyer hahaha you?"

@PosenMachine: "I studied Law but I manage my own team building camp retreat!"

@SexyHunter: "That's so cooool! Do what you want to do right? Gosh, I'm tired and my room is messy"

@PosenMitchell: "You should go clean your room and take a rest probably"

@SexyHunter: "Not much I wanna do except YOU ;)"

@PosenMitchell: "Uhrm..."

@Emjunk: "Who ship casscumber?"

@Floduh: "I ship it! They go together like bomb and fire"

@LilSatan: "I set fire to feel joy"

@FatDingoBitch: "Cassandra and Cumber are like dingoes in heat"

@DasBombshellCR: "Have you seen the way they look at each other? That's love I tell you."

@SexyHunter: "They're basically eye fucking each other!"

@FatDingoBitch: "There's a child in here!"

@Emjunk: "Hey I'm not a child! And I'm not that innocent. But how can a person fuck an eye? Doesn't that hurt?"

@FatDingoBitch: "Don't take this personally but you're the dumbest person that I know."

@SexyHunter: "Hey don't be mean Amy! Don't worry about it Em, Auntie Stacie will teach you her ways ;)"

@PosenMachine: "Don't pollute the mind of the kid!"

@Emjunk: "I am not a kid! In fact, today my mom said I didn't need to be tucked in anymore!"

@BadassMitchget: "Wow you're all grown up, Amy. "

@FatDingoBitch: "What?"

@BadassMitchget: "Huh? I'm talking about 

@Emjunk's being all grown up"

@Emjunk: "Why did you mention Amy tho?"

@BadassMitchget: "You're Amy right?"

@FatDingoBitch: "I'm Amy, Shortstuff"

@BadassMitchget: "Shit, Sorry! I got your names all mixed up."

@PosenMachine: "I don't even know how you get their name mixed up, it's so different"

@BadassMitchget: "It's Amy and Emy! That shit is confusing."

@Emjunk: "It's Emily"

@Annabitchin: Only you, my sister. People can even tell the difference between the two of us and we're really alike."

@BadassMitchget: "I think I seriously should make a list on who's who."

@ChloBitch: "I think you really should, Becs"

@BadassMitchget: "Hi Chloe!"

@FatDingoBitch: "RIIIIGHT. you forget our names and got them all mixed up except Chloe."

@SexyHunter: "I see. We play favorites here! Dibs on Aubrey!"

@PosenMachine: "Hey!!"

@SexyHunter: "I'm kidding."

@ChloBitch: "Hey guys! Have you read this? https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869097/chapters/29394447 Beware!"

@DasBombshellCR: "Yeah I've read it!! It was a good fic, it made me cry especially when Cass and Cumber dance while Cumber is singing Two is better than one! Gosh, I was crying so bad when I get to that part. "

@Emjunk: "I don't read fanfics..."

@ChloBitch: "You should totes read it Em!"

@DasBombshellCR: "Yeah! You'll love it."

@Emjunk: "I read a fanfic once in which Cass and Cumber were roommates, and it was the cutest thing, now that I know they really live together, this didn't get out of my head. I'm lazy but I'll check that one out "

@BlondeBitch: "Yeah I liked it too! I cried at Chapt 11!"

@BrunetteBitch: "Yeah I liked it too! I cried at Chapt 11!"

@Floduh: "Why do you guys always says the same thing at the same time?"

@BrunetteBitch: "Idk."

@BlondeBitch: "I don't know"

@Floduh: "One time there are two people like you in our village."

@BlondeBitch: "What happened?"

@Floduh: "We made them an animal"

@BrunetteBitch: "What animal?"

@Floduh: "A Human Centipede."

@LilSatan: "That's so cute!"

@BlondeBitch: "Holy!"

@BrunetteBitch: "Shit!"

@ChloBitch: "Please tell me that's a joke"

@Floduh: "Only time will tell..."

@SexyHunter: "I feel like I should leave this gc?"

@PosenMachine: " You can't you're stuck with us. And I also read that fic, I love it! And I may or may not know who wrote that"

@SexyHunter: "Ohh one day of knowing each other and you're already hooked. I must say Posen! I love a girl who know what she wants ;)"

@PosenMachine: "Uhrm.. i mean.. like you know cause we're f..fr..friends?"

@DasBombshellCR: "Are you saying or asking that?"

@PosenMachine: ""Saying!"

@SexyHunter: "Yeah friends alright ;)"

@BadassMitchget: "Did I just hear the ever perfect and graceful Posen stuttered?"

@PosenMachine: "Fuck you Beca! Like you're not blushing when Chloe said you're cute."

@BadassMitchget: "Beca Mitchell is not cute and does not blush"

@Annabitchin: "Yeah bc refering yourself on a third person isn't nerdy at all."

@ChloBitch: "I think it's kinda cute ;)"

@BadassMitchget: "Am not cute!"

@ChloBitch: "Stop pouting Becs. You're the most badass person I know. ;)"

@SexyHunter: "btw, chloe I love that fic too! Especially the sequel. Cass got the best of both world!"

@ChloBitch: "It is an awes fic!!! I totes cried like a lot. Becs!!! You should read the fic that I sent"

@BadassMitchget: "Wait that’s my fic that you sent omygod"

@ChloBitch: "Omg you did that! YOU MADE ME CRY LAST NIGHT AND LISTEN TO TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE LIKE 4 TIMES. I EVEN JUST LEFT A COMMENT IN YOUR FIC. OH MY GOD! YOU! btw that is a good song I love Taylor Swift. BUT STILL HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!"

@BadassMitchget: "I’m so sorry! I usually write angst. Did I replied to your comment?"

@ChloBitch: "It was just yesterday  
IM ON THE EDGE HERE WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER"

@BadassMitchget:."Oh I haven’t checked it yet i think"

@ChloBitch: "It's not funny I cried at Chapt 11. IM SUING YOU FOR BREAKING MY HEART"

@BadassMitchget: "I don’t know how to respond to that. But really, thanks for reading and sorry for the heartbreak maybe"

@ChloBitch: "If that’s making me cry bc I didn’t know it had that effect on me. You better make it a good ending"

@BadassMitchget: "It’s actually overwhelming to know that some readers actually cried and my guilt is like eating me. I actually did shed some tears while writing that. Actually the inspiration comes from when I heard that CassCumber isn’t endgame in the 3rd movie "

@ChloBitch: "Good bc you're EATING ME ALIVE"

@SexyHunter: "HA! That's what she said"

@DasBombshellCR: "HAHAHA"

@Annabitchin: "I think Beca already did tho... In her dreams."

@ChloBitch: "Uhm..."

@BadassMitchget: "Run."

@Annabitchin: "What?"

@PosenMachine: "Anna Mitchell found dead. Beaten and dumped at LARiver. It was suspected that a mace was used to killed the victim." 

@Annabitchin: "HA HA HA posen"

@SexyHunter: "OMG! Becs, you wrote that fic?!"

@LilSatan: " I love pain"

@SexyHunter: "Ohh kinky!!!"

@PosenMachine: "I think that wasn't the kind of pain Lily was trying to say..."

*FatDingoBitch sent a selfie picture*

@FatDingoBitch: "DID NOT MEANT TO SEND A PICTURE!"

@BadassMitchget: "Wow you're alive and beautiful!"

@FatDingoBitch: "Sorry shortie but this sexy ass doesn't play for your team"

@BadassMitchget: "I'm not even... I'm just giving a compliment"

@FatDingoBitch: "We all know you got this weird thing with Chloe."

@BadassMitchget: "You know what, Emily? Nevermind."

@ChloBitch: "She's AMY! You seriously need to make a list!"

*LilSatan sent a picture of names and usernames*

@LilSatan: "I made a list. Just how I make a list for my targets"

@SexyHunter: "By targets you mean the one you have your eyes on?"

@LilSatan: "He he he"

@SexyHunter: "RIGHT?!"

@Floduh: "You know I was tied on a wheel of fortune while a guy throws knives blindfolded. "

@PosenMachine: "Is that even legal?"

@Floduh: "Yes! Don't worry."

@ChloBitch: "I'm hungry! Pizza or Chinese for dinner?"

@SexyHunter: "You love Chinese huh? Too bad Beca isn't."

@BadassMitchget: "OMG! She's talking about food delivery Stacey!"

@SexyHunter: "STACIE!!!!!"

@BlondeBitch: "Pizza"

@BrunetteBitch: "Chinese!"

@DasBombshellCR: "Now you don't agree on the food? And Chloe, CHINESE!"

@Floduh: "Maybe they're afraid of the centipede"

@PosenMachine: "Chinese!"

@Emjunk: "Chinese!"

@Annabitchin: "Chinese"

@FatDingoBitch: "I love me some Chinese food and people"

@SexyHunter: "True that Amy!"

@ChloBitch: "Ok. I'll order chinese."

@BadassMitchget: "PIZZA!"

@ChloBitch: "I change my mind, I could really go for some cheese pizza and fried nuggets."

@FatDingoBitch: "*cough* gay"

@SexyHunter: "*cough* whip"

@ChloBitch: "HEEEY!!! MY FOOD MY CHOICE. I'm the one eating it so... "

@SexyHunter: "Clearly, it's not the only one you want to eat."

@ChloBitch: "I'll probably have to drive there's no delivery in PizzaRocks and my phone is charging so I have to leave it. BRB"

@BadassMitchget: "Drive safe chloe."

Chloe smiled after reading Beca's message. "And you call herself badass" Chloe shakes her head. She still can't believe that Beca is the author of her most favorite fanfic. Chloe immediately run to her car and drove to PizzaRocks so she can return as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s a real fic by our friend Sky aka SkySsi read her works it’s good!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comment/feedbacks

Chloe opened the door and walked straight to her room while holding the pizza and nuggets. "Thank God I love working out." Chloe thinks. Chloe opened the box and immediately shoved the pizza in her mouth. Chloe moaned at the cheesy goodness. Chloe reached for her phone and after seeing the charge is full, she disconnected the charge and opened the groupchat. 

@Emjunk: "Hey guys, there's a post in tumblr. I don't get it"

@PosenMachine: "What is it Em?"

@Emjunk: "What is the difference of being hungry and horny?"

@Annabitchin: "Do you even know the meaning of horny?!"

@Emjunk: "Yep. I googled it. You were supposed to say what! "

@SexyHunter: "HAHAHAHA"

@PosenMachine: "Don't encourage her!"

@BadassMitchget: "What?"

@Emjunk: "It's where you put it in."

@FatDingoBitch: "HAHAHAHA OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS"

@Emjunk: "I DON'T GET IT!"

@SexyHunter: "HAHAHAHA OUR CHILD IS ALL GROWN UP. You like cuCUMbers huh?"

@PosenMachine: "STACIE!"

@BadassMitchget: "HAHAHA. Omg!"

@Emjunk: "IDK WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THAT!!"

@BadassMitchget: "When you're hungry, you put it in your mouth and when you're horny you put it in your..."

@SexyHunter: "VAGINAAAA, say it with me vaginaaa"

@DasBombshellCR: "vagina, vagina, vaginaaaaa!"

@FatDingoBitch: "VAGINAAAAAA"

@PosenMachine: "You guys are dirty"

@SexyHunter: "Thanks, babe!"

@ChloBitch: "Hi guys! I'm back. I'll just back read for a little bit"

@SexyHunter: "I'm horngry! You got some cuCUMbers there, Em?"

@Annabitchin: "Horngry?"

@SexyHunter: "horny and hungry, you know?"

@Annabitchin: "I shouldn't have asked..."

@FatDingoBitch: "Cucumbers are Em's fave food."

@Emjunk: "I really love veggies tho bc I'm a vegan."

@BadassMitchget: "You just make it worst"

@SexyHunter: "Ohhh, so you love corn?"

@Emjunk: "Yeah! I love when it's still in the cob"

@ChloBitch: "OMG EMILY NOOO HAHAHAHA"

@FatDingoBitch: "How about eggplants and bananas, you love those too?"

@Emjunk: "OMG! You are polluting meeee!"

@PosenMachine: "What has this gc turned into!"

@Emjunk: "I have read Sky and the Bitches!"

@ChloBitch: "Ohhh! How was it?"

@Emjunk: "I'm on chapter 10. OMG I CAN'T"

@ChloBitch: "CHAPT 11"

@Emjunk: "I CAN'T"

@ChloBitch: "EM, DON'T DO THIS"

@Emjunk: "abort"

@ChloBitch: "I have faith in you."

@Emjunk: "Starting chapt 11"

@ChloBitch: "Hey guys! Do you know Taylor Swift?"

@PosenMachine: "Who doesn't?!!"

@BadassMitchget: "Yeah, she got some really nice songs."

@ChloBitch: "Endgame MV is gonna be released like right now!! OMG!"

@PosenMachine: "YESSSS. LET'S LISTEN TO IT TOGETHER, CHLO"

@ChloBitch: "I'M SO EXCITEEEED"  
@PosenMachine: "Endgame is about Karlie Kloss!"

@ChloBitch: "That is a FACT"

@FatDingoBitch: "My ex-boyfriend sang to me bad blood bc i dumped him. Sucks to be him tho this sexy pony can't be tamed. I got more blank spaces to fill you know ;)"

@ChloBitch: "So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, mm  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game  
'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far"

@LilSatan: "It'll leave you breathless, hmm Or with a nasty scar :)"

@SexyHunter: "They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name"

@BadassMitchget: "I got that James Dean daydream look in my eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that I like  
And when we go crashing down,  
we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
Out of style"

@ChloBitch: "Fade into view, oh,  
it's been a while since I have even heard from you  
I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch us go 'round and 'round each time"

@BadassMitchget: "I got that James Dean day dream look in my eye"

@ChloBitch: "So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames"  
You got that red lip classic thing that I like

@PosenMachine: "You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain"

@SexyHunter: "And when we go crashing down, we come back every time"

@PosenMachine: "Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane"

@SexyHunter: " Never go out of style"

@PosenMachine: "Cause you know I love the players"

@SexyHunter: "Out of style"

@PosenMachine:"And you love the game"

@ChloBitch: "You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
Oo out of style"

@BadassMitchget: "Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name"

@ChloBitch: "Midnight,  
You come and pick me up, no headlights  
Long drive,  
Could end in burning flames or paradise"

@DasBombshellCR: "Did y'all just made a remix? "

@ChloBitch: "Yeah I think we did! That was so cool, Becs!"

@BadassMitchget: "I do some mixing when I get bored..."

@PosenMachine: "That was beautiful!"

@SexyHunter: "I'm really feeling it!"

@Annabitchin: "That remix was so gaaaaay! Staubrey & Bechloe <3 "

@FatDingoBitch: "BLOE!"

@ChloBitch: "So a writer and mixes songs. What more hidden talents do you have Mitchell!"

@Annabitchin: "SHE PLAYS GUITARS AND SHE CAN SING. SHE HAS BANGING BODY TOO!"

@BadassMitchget: "Gooood you're the little annoying sister that i wish i've never had."

@DasBombshellCR: "Is it me or saying your sister have a banging body is weird?"

@Annabitchin: "I'm basically calling myself banging too so... ;)"

@EmJunk: "I'm reading and my phone starts vibrating non-stop. What just happened?"

@SexyHunter: "Like a vibrator?"

@EmJunk: "What's a vibrator?"

@FatDingoBitch: "Like an object that vibrates you know you can also use it to relieve some tense muscles."

@SexyHunter: " So like a massager"

@Emjunk: "Oh! I think my mom has does and sometimes I use a vibrator especially when I'm stressed"

@PosenMachine: "JESUS CHRIST!"

@BadassMitchget: "NOOOO! Wtf did I just read?"

@BlondeBitch: "Young emily"

@BrunetteBitch: "Not so innocent..."

@Emjunk: "What? Why?"

@ChloBitch: "Em. A vibrator is like a sex toy..."

@Emjunk: "Oh my stars! noooooo stacie and amy said it was like a massager!"

@FatDingoBitch: "For the crotchhh"

@Emjunk: "You guys are mean :("

@DasBombshellCR: "Awwwww. Poor Em. We wouldn't judge you tho."

@Emjunk: "Seriously, I'm not using it! And I wouldn't borrow my mom's that's just nastyyyy"

@PosenMachine: "We know, Em. We know."

@Emjunk: "BTW, I've finished reading Chapt 11. I did not cry."

@ChloBitch: "How was it? Did you cry?"

@Emjunk: "Okay, I thought I'd have my heart broken but actually I'm okay, all this."

@ChloBitch: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"

@Emjunk: "Cumber broke up with Cassandra right? i don't hate coe, actually I hate cass"

@ChloBitch: "Please Explain!"

@Emjunk: "OMG WHATS HAPPENING IN MY HEAD"

@ChloBitch: "Maybe you've gone dark and emo"

@PosenMachine: "Emily what is happening? Do u have superpowers that like combat broken hearts?"

@ChloBitch: "I cant believe I stayed awake for this"

@Emjunk: "I thought Cass would die"

@ChloBitch: "You have no heart. So I can say anything like COE WOULD ALMOST KILL CUMBER"

@PosenMachine: "why aren't you crying? OK I CAN'T"

@Emjunk: "when Cass left Cumber, I really wished she (Cumber) had died"

@ChloBitch: "yes why"

@Emjunk: "and left cass to pieces"

@ChloBitch: "I think she's gone dark, Bree."

@Emjunk: "and then it would be perfect for me to feel a touch of sadness"

@PosenMachine: "HOW DID U WISH CUMBER DIED WHAAAT"

@ChloBitch: "She's a robot"

@PosenMachine: "OK BUT CUMBER"

@Emjunk: "BC CASS BROKE CUMBER'S HEART"

@PosenMachine: "HOW COULD ANYONE EVEN THE DARKEST WANT CUMBERRR DEAD"

@ChloBitch: "SHE WANTS CUMBER TO DIE AND LEAVE CASS A MESS"

@Emjunk: "so she should break Cass' heart too"

@PosenMachine: "whaaaaat"

@Emjunk: "like really hard"

@PosenMachine: "ok I cant believe this is an idea"

@Emjunk: "PLS MAKE CUMBER DEAD CANON BECS"

@ChloBitch: "IM SO SCARED "

@PosenMachine: "Chlooo :'("

@Emjunk: "I like to see hurt people dead"

@LilSatan: "Do you guys wanna see a dead body? :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the amazing SkySsi fics both are good and deserves recognition


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedbacks!

It's 10 o'clock in the morning, the sun is shining through the curtains hitting Chloe's face. Her eyes fluttered and a smile slowly emerge from her face. She's excited for the day ahead since it's the weekend, she can do anything she pleases. Chloe lazily stand up to stretch then walk to her kitchen. "Hmm... I can go for some chocolate chip pancakes" Chloe thinks while getting the ingredients for her pancakes. She connects her phone in the speaker and scanned her playlist. She blast Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me. She made herself some pancakes while shaking her hips and bobbing her head from side to side. "If you can see I'm the one who understands you" Chloe sang aloud while holding the whisk in her hand. "Been here all along so why can't you see" Chloe sang aloud as she set the coffee maker to brew. Once she's done she sat in the kitchen table and eat her breakfast. She grabs her phone to talk to her friends.

@SexyHunter: "Good Moaning!"

@AnnaBitchin: "Seriously, this early in the morning and you're already thinking about sex"

@SexyHunter: "It was supposed to be MORNING! Damn, autocorrect fucking me up"

@FatDingoBitch: "We all know that isn't the only one fucking you."

@SexyHunter: "HEY! But I wouldn't be opposed to some morning sex."

@DasBombshellCR: "Damn girl! Calm yo self."

@PosenMachine: "She's always hot"

@SexyHunter: "Thanks Bree, you're not so bad youself ;)"

@PosenMachine: "I m-me-mean like you know horny? Nevermind. You're incorrigible."

@Emjunk: "It's realy hot in here. I think the aircondition is broken"

@FatDingoBitch: "Do you need ice with that Emily? ;)"

*SexyHunter sent a gif of an ice cascading through a woman's body*

@Emjunk: "MY EYEEEEES"

@SexyHunter: "Are you wet, Emily?"

@AnnaBitchin: "STACIE!"

@BadassMitchget: "We should probably stop scarring Em."

@SexyHunter: "With sweat! Gosh you guys have such a dirty mind"

@Emjunk: "I'm dripping!"

@SexyHunter: "Do you need ice on or in your body?"

@ChloBitch: "Goodmorning! I'm chocking reading your convos."

@FatDingoBitch: "Damn Chlo!"

@ChloBitch: "BC I'M EATING"

@SexyHunter: "Who?"

@ChloBitch: "OMG! You guy suck"

@FatDingoBitch: "Nah it's too early for me, maybe later?"

@SexyHunter: "I prefer eating now."

@BadassMitchget: "Guys! mind out of the gutter please!"

@FatDingoBitch: "HAHAAHA"

@SexyHunter: "I'll stop. For now. Hahaha"

@BadassMitchget: "I still can’t eat this chocolate. How am i supposed to eat this cute penguin chocolate?"

*BadassMitchget sent a picture of a cute little chocolate penguin*

@ChloBitch: "Eat it from the back"

@SexyHunter: "That's what she said!"

@FatDingoBitch: "That's what she said!"

@FatDingoBitch: "Jinx!"

@SexyHunter: "Jinx"

@AnnaBitchin: "You sound like Jessica and Ashley!"

@DasBombshellCR: "BTW, Where's those two?"

@BlondeBitch: "We're here."

@BrunetteBitch: "We're here."

*BlondeBitch left group*

*BrunetteBitch added ItsJashleyBitches*

*BrunetteBitch left group*

@ItsJashleyBitches: "We met up and decided to make one account."

@ChloBitch: "Awwww, that's so cuteee!"

@Annabitchin: "Wow, so are you guys dating?"

@ItsJashleyBitches: "Yeah kinda but we're taking it slow."

@BadassMitchget: "That's cute but not cuter than my choco penguin"

@PosenMachine: "EAT THE FEET FIRST!"

@Emjunk: "JUST EAT THE PENGUIN. You have to kill evil at the root"

@ChloBitch: "CAN SOMEONE JUST MAKE YOU EAT YOUR CHOCOLATE?"

@Annabitchin: "I CAN! BUT I NEED SOMEONE THAT BITCH FEISTY!"

@BadassMitchget: "I'm badass like a puma"

@Annabitchin: "more like a dirty stinky mouse"

@BadassMitchget: "Anna, you can choke"

@Emjunk: "I want chocolate now"

@BadassMitchget: "I feel like I’m going to kill a penguin and eat it"

@FatDingoBitch: "guys this is so lame I mean just eat the fucking chocolate"

@DasBombshellCR: "Giiirl, just eat it. Idk what's wrong with you bitches. It's made for consumption"

@BadassMitchget: "I just bought it cause i really think it’s cutejoy"

@ChloBitch: "CLOSE YOUR EYES ITS BEEN LIKE THIS FOREVER"

@Emjunk: "you can spare him and make him your friend"

@FatDingoBitch: "ITS TO BE EATEN NOT KEEP IT AS A COLLECTION"

@Emjunk: "ITS A FUCKING CUTE PENGUIN. Don't be evil"

@ChloBitch: "ITS NOT ALIVE! IT WON'T FEEL A THING"

@Emjunk: "LOOK AT HIS EYES"

@BadassMitchget: "YES ITS A CUTE PENGUIN"

@BadassMitchget: "wait are we seriously having an argument about the penguin"

@Emjunk: "if you are not going to eat do not give it to anyone"

@ChloBitch: "I feel like watching something where the person is not gonna do the safe thing and instead do the other thing"

@Emjunk: "I thought I was heartless but u overcame me"

@BadassMitchget: "Wait I’m seriously laughing at thisjoy i mean why are we arguing about the cute penguin"

@Emjunk: "WELL ARE U GOING TO EAT OR NOT I AM GETTING NERVOUS"

@BadassMitchget: "I put it back in the fridge, he needs to stay cold."

@ChloBitch: "EAT IT OR ILL PUT IT INTO YOUR MOUTH"

@BadassMitchget: "Cause he's a penguin"

@ChloBitch: "You're so cutee, Becs!"

@BadassMitchget: "I'm not cute -.-"

@ChloBitch: "Aha but you can't eat the penguin but you say you're badass"

@BadassMitchget: "I'm nooot! You're cute!"

@ChloBitch: "Thanks babe!"

@LilSatan: "I ate a penguin fetus once, raw"

@ItsJashleyBitches: "SHIT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read SkySsi fics can I be him


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back! lol we have been busy so to update lol since Rida is officially my co-author in this we are coming up with ideas and stuff so that’s why it’s not updated

It's Saturday Morning, Chloe is chilling in the kitchen while eating her breakfast. "Goodmorning" She typed once she opened her chatbox. "Maybe they're all busy or asleep" She thinks when no one replied to her. She get up on the chair abd get ready for the day. Since she is planning to go and do some choirs today, she bid farewell to her friends and promise to come back. Chloe buy some grocery stuffs and proceed to the salon to get her haircut. She decided to cut her hair shoulder length and have it straight. The line is taking so long so she checked her phone and hurriedly open her GC.

@ChloBitch: Hey guys!

@BadassMitchget: Hi Chlo, What's up?

@ChloBitch: Nothing. Just getting my haircut

@DasBombshellCR: Ohh. Can we see it?

@ChloBitch: I'll send a selfie later.

@SexyHunter: Now we get to see how hot Chloe is. Are you excited Beca?

@Annabitchin: She's really excited! So excited that she looks like she's not breathing.

@BadassMitchget: "That's not true, you lying bitch."

@PosenMachine: Hey guys! Seriously Beca, it's too early for your dirty mouth.

@SexyHunter: Hi Bree! Chloe's sending us a selfie.

@BadassMitchget: Bite me, Bree!

@SexyHunter: Damn, I didn't know you're into that, Midget.

@ChloBitch: Hey maybe we can send each other a selfies?

@FatDingoBitch: No sending of nudes, please.

@SexyHunter: Damn. Why not?

@PosenMachine: Uhmm. Because that's inappropriate? And we don't want to see your lady junk.

@Emjunk: You don't want to see me? And my name is Emily not lady. You guys wound me. :(

@FatDingoBitch: Seriously Em. Junk is a term for crotch, pussy, vagina.

@Emjunk: Oh.

@BadassMitchget: Posen really wants to see it, Stace!

@PosenMachine: NOOO, fuck you Mitchell hahaha

@SexyHunter: Oh baby, all you have to do is ask. ;)

@Emjunk: I'm reading a fanfic story right now and it's getting kind of steamy. I'm scared.

@DasBombshellaCR: What's happening?

@Emjunk: Cass is in the shower with some wine then she starts playing with herself then forgot to lock her door. Then she starts moaning cumber's name? idk why she's moaning his name tho she's just playing some rubber ducks. 

@FatDingoBitch: Maybe she's looking for a playmate.

@SexyHunter: Yeah! To play with her ducks and maybe Cumber has his own toys like a cock or chicken.

@ChloBitch: OH EMILYYY NOOO HAHAHAHA  
@PosenMachine: OMG HAHAHA we're violating a 13 years old!!

@DasBombshellCR: Child! Why are you reading that! HAHAHAHA

@Emjunk: Why are you guys laughing?

@FatDingoBitch: Emily she's playing with herself like playing with herself ;) HAHAHAHA

@Emjunk: Still I don't get it.

@BadassMitchget: HAHAHAHA Sweetie! She's masturbating!

@Emjunk: M-Ma-Mast-Masturbating? Ohh OH mY StARS!!!! 

@ItsJashleyBitches: OMG HAHAHAHA

@ChloBitch: I'm in the spa and i can't HAHAHAHA I'm dying

@Annabitchin: my stomache hurts from laughing HAHAHAHA

@FatDingoBitch: GO ON READ IT!

@SexyHunter: COME ON! IT'S THE DIRTY BITS THAT GETS US ALL GOING.

@BadassMitchget: Don't read it Em!

@ChloBitch: YES

@SexyHunter: The fantasy

@DasBombshellCR: LOL

@FatDingoBitch: DOING IT IN A SCHOOL BATHROOM WHO WOULDNT WANT THAT

@SexyHunter: AND STRIPPING NAKED IN A CAR AND SNEAKING UP TO SOMEONE ELSE ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

@ChloBitch: Yeah

@FatDingoBitch: THE VICIOUS KIND

@ChloBitch: Imagine Kaylor, Bree!

@PosenMachine: YES

@DasBombshellCR: Emily is a dirty child

@Emjunk: i am not

@ChloBitch: To see what a little dirty bird she is

@Emjunk: NO IM NOT

@SexyHunter: Yes she's a very dirty little thing

@Emjunk: I'm pretty sure you're talking about yourself

*ChloBitch sent a picture*

@SexyHunter: Damn! You look fine Chloe!

@FatDingoBitch: You look good! But i'm still the hottest in this group so... I'm sorry.

@PosenMachine: You rock it girl

@Annabitchin: Guys, Beca is gasping like a fish here.

@BadassMitchget: Shut up you evil twin!  
You look beautiful, Chloe.

@ChloBitch: Thanks Becs :)

*Annabitchin sent a stolen picture of Beca*

@BadassMitchget: IM GOING TO KILL YOU

@ChloBitch: You're really pretty,Becs.

@BadassMitchget: Don't lie to me. I'm in my sweatpants hair tied in a bun, no make up on and cereals stuffed in my face. I look like shit. 

@ChloBitch: I think that's where you're the most prettiest, all comfy and pure.

@PosenMachine: I think I just puked with all this cheesiness

@DasBombshellCR: Damn, you guys need to get together

@ItsJashleyBitches: YES!

@Floduh: Get married right now or my village will hunt you down

@LilSatan: Can I go with?

@SexyHunter: Creepy....

@BadassMitchget: Even without the cheesiness you'll still barf all over the place, Posen.

@PosenMachine: Fuck You! 

@SexyHunter: I love a girl who have a nasty mouth.

@PosenMachine: You're incorrigible.

@LilSatan: I eat dirt.

@Floduh: Good for ya! 

@Emjunk: Chloe and Beca are the aca-moms!

@DasBombshellCR: who's the dad and mom?

@FatDingoBitch: Who tops and bottoms?

@ItsJashleyBitches: Chloe tops!

@Emjunk: Agree.

@PosenMachine: Truee!

@BadassMitchget: Hey! I can top

@ChloBitch: Nope, mitchell you're a bottom in this relationship!

@BadassMitchget: okay.

@FatDingoBitch: I thought you're gonna put up a fight for lil bit...

@DasBombshellCR: Whipped! See definitely a bottom.

@Annabitchin: you're a weak shit, my dear sister!

@ChloBitch: But Beca is the daddy. ;)

@Emjunk: Daddy!!!!!

@FatDingoBitch: "Are you gonna spank me, daddy?"

@SexyHunter: "You would like that huh, Chloe?"

@FatDingoBitch: "OMG daddy, yes please."

@ChloBitch: Stooop!

@BadassMitchget: omg guys!!! No one is spanking anyone

@Emjunk: NO TO VIOLENCE!

@DasBombshellCR: Some 50 shades of bechloe, kinky shit.

@SexyHunter: Definitely, they're gonna use handcuffs in their wedding.

@Annabitchin: Hey Beca remember when I found a strap on in your closet.

@BadassMitchget: What? I don't have a strap on

@AnnaBitchin: You know the 10 inches long and it's in the box with your handcuffs and blindfold.

@BadassMitchget: That's moms!

@ItsJashleyBitches: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

@PosenMachine: THAT'S THE WORST EXCUSE EVER

@ChloBitch: I'm not sure if we want to know what's your mom and dad's activities. Becs.

@SexyHunter: We got a little role reversal here! HAHAHAHA

@FatDingoBitch: So you're mom also wields the sword.

@BadassMitchget: NOOoooo I don't need that imagine in my head

@Annabitchin: Ewwwww that's nasty! It's Beca's guys!!

@LilSatan: I use strap ons too.

@Floduh: But you're straight.

@LilSatan: Yeah?

@ChloBitch: It's okay to experiment Lily.

@LilSatan: Who said I have any experience with girls?

@Everyone: Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedbacks


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back!!!

It was already dark when Chloe leave the mall. She walked to her car while carrying her groceries. She opened the door and put the groceries beside her so that she could easily pick it up when she arrived to her apartment.   
When she arrived home, she put all her stuff in her proper places then she plops down on the sofa and turn on the tv. She opened her phone and saw that the group chat is uncharacteristically quiet today so she decided to strike up a conversation.

@ChloBitch: Hi guys! 

@BadassMitchget: Hi Chlo!

@ChloBitch: Hey Becs, where's everyone?

@BadassMitchget: I honestly don't know.

@ChloBitch: Why are you up anyway?

@BadassMitchget: I'm just making a mix right now. 

@ChloBitch: Hey CR, What's the deal with the haunted house?

@DasBombshellCR: Okay so we lived in a haunted house. Thank God, I was just a child back then or I'll just fucking took off.   
So yeah, when my mom and bro were just chilling the sofa and then they heard "CR" a loud booming voice from outside the window saying my bro's name. So bc my bro got really scared since he was only a kid my mom just said it comes from my other bro, he's just playing and all that shit but my mom knows that is not the case. 

@ChloBitch: OMG!

@BadassMitchget: Wait I'm confused, your name and bro's name is CR.

@DasBombshellCR: No I just use CR here but they call me Cynth and my bro is the one really using CR.  
So another story in the same house. We were packing up so my bro and dad is going back and forth to transfer things from one house to another. It was raining that day like really pouring with all the thunders and it's also brown out. So there I am sitting in the living room with our maid eating some ice cream.

@ChloBitch: THE MAAAAID OMG!  
"Hey where's Cynth? Did she left?"

@DasBombshellCR:   
my mom shouted from the room. So the maid and I was confused because why would my mom ask that anyway. Ok so the reason why she is because she said someone pulled her dress and called her "Mama!" and when she turned her head, no one was there. She thought it was me but no because i'm eating right. Then after we left the house, the broker said that once there was a pregnant maid in that house then suddenly she wasn't anymore so rumour has it that she aborted the baby and buried it in the backyard.

@BadassMitchget: Maybe you are a ghost child, CR!

@DasBombshellCR: HAHAHAHAH NO!  
Ok so the next house we lived in I also experienced some creepy shit. Like I was alone in that house, just chilling in the room and all that. When suddenly a loud crashing sound came from the kitchen, so I get up and go to the kitchen. The thing is the wall fan is in the floor far away from where it should be. It's really creepy because if it fell it shouldn't be that far and come on it's mounted in the wall.   
Oh and there's also some weird experiences in the house where I am living now. So yeah, I just got home from school and I go to my room to change clothed then proceeded to go to my parent's room. My dad and I were talking when suddenly the aircon just turned the fuck on. We both looked at each other suprised why the fuck did that aircon turned on by itself. Oh and when my friend was alone here in the house because she is a tenant in our apartment business. I have a speaker where when you turn it on a voice will say bluetooth mode or something like so she was alone then she heard the speaker suddenly turned on so she left and wait for us to come back.

@ChloBitch: That is so weird. Maybe they know you are hot?

@DasBombshellCR: Thanks Chlo! HAHA  
So there was also my bro who saw a white lady in her ex-gf now wife's house. He said that it was night time and he really needs to pee right? And then he saw a white lady in the living room. So you know the ghost have a thing where when you get scared they will scare you all the more. That's why he tried to keep his cool. So the ghost invited him to go with her and marry her but my brother said that he will do so if and only if he saw her face first. So the lady said "Why?" my brother replied with "Why would I marry someone who I don't know what she look like? You can be ugly or something. You can just maybe let me run my hand all over your voice". Then my bro said the white lady suddenly vanished.

@ChloBitch: Why is that? Like why did she vanish?

@DasBombshellCR: Honestly, I don't know. Maybe they are afraid to show their face.

@PosenMachine: So you believe in ghost CR?

@BadassMitchget: Duuuh, Posen. When you experience that kind of shit you will believe that ghost exist too.

@Floduh: I believe that ghost are among us just imagine how old the houses and building have been, one way or another a ghost will reside somewhere.

@ItsJashleyBitches: Ash, get in here! I'm scared. I need you.

@ItsJashleyBitches: Ok babe, hold on I need to finish this.

@ItsJashleyBitches: NOW!!!

@ItsJashleyBitches: Ok ok chill out.

@SexyHunter: I just backread and damn my hair is standing up now.

@FatDingoBitch: Damn, I experienced some scary shit of my own but they do not scare me. They are the one scared of FAT AMY'S WRATH.

@Emjunk: Fudgeeeee I'm alone in my room now and my aircon is turned on. 

@LilSatan: I see dead bloody people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need feedbacks and comments!! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday Night.  
Chloe decided to go for a drive thru in Taco Bell because she's too tired to cook and she's alone anyway. She saw the Taco Bell drive thru and maneuvered to the store.  
"Good evening, what can I get for you?" She heard a guy's voice coming from the box. 

"Wait a minute." She said while looking at the menu.  
"Okay ma'am, take your time" The voice said.  
"Okay so one super super size quesadilla ala carte, nachos supreme, nutella chocodilla and cucumber freeze." She ordered her food.  
"Okay I would just repeat your order ma'am. One super super size quesadilla ala carte, nachos supreme, nutella chocodilla and cucumber freeze. Is that all?" The guy said.  
"Yes that would be all." Chloe replied.  
"Proceed to the next window ma'am" He said. 

Once Chloe heard, she drive to the next window and saw a tall well-built guy with dazzling navy blue eyes and short brown hair paired with a really gorgeous smile.  
"Damn. He looks really hot. Maybe I should buy taco bell everyday." Chloe thought while looking dreamily at the guy.  
"That would be $20 ma'am." The cute guy said. 

She squints hard to see the name of the guy in his ID and it read Chicago. She picks up her bag to get her purse. Once successfully finding her purse, she took out some bills  
"Okay. Here you go" Chloe said as he hands the bill to Chicago.  
"Damn Girlie, your nails are too die for! It's so pretty" Chicago squealed. 

Chloe's eyes widened and tried to stiffle a laugh, she was suprised by the high pitched sound that comes from the man but found it funny nonetheless.  
"Thanks Girl!" Chloe beamed at the guy while she get her order. She look at the receipt and saw that 

her server's name is Chicago Walp.  
"Oh Walp, that explains it." Chloe giggled.  
When Chloe arrived home, she go to her room then drop her food on the bed. She opened her laptop and while it load she removed her clothes, put it in the basket with the rest of her dirty clothes.  
"I should probably get my laudry done" She 

thinks while getting an oversized shirt and underwear from her drawer to wear.  
When she's finished getting dress, she pick her laptop up from ger table and she sit in her bed. She opened her phone and saw there are no messages from the groupchat.  
"Maybe they're busy or something" She said while 

getting her food from the bag then started eating it one by one.  
She opened her laptop to watch some music videos about a girl about someone who will miss her when she's gone while using a cup, and also watched some Taylor Swift videos with her "girlfriend" Karlie Kloss because Kaylor! She spent 2 hours watching videos and just eating until she opened her phone and saw that no one is chatting again so she decided to start chatting or spamming everyone.

@ChloBitch: Heyyyy, where are you guys?

@ChloBitch: Guysssss

@ChloBitch: I'm alone...

@ChloBitch: I saw a really cool video like a musical monologue thing so I'm thinking about making something like that.

@DasBombshellCR: Ok! Show us Chlo!

@ChloBitch: I write fics about my awesome group chat but I’m gonna talk about that in my monologue 

I like people who gets me and food but I’m not gonna talk about that in my monologue

I like writing people names on fics to expose them so they won’t mess with me but I’m not gonna talk about that in my monologue 

You might think I’ll bring up Emily the girl who is getting dirty with cucumbers but I’m not gonna talk about that in my monologue

Hey Emily I’m doing real well today tonight I’m wishing CR a happy birthday but I’m not gonna brag about that in my monologue

And if you’re wondering If i might be ending this song I’m not gonna comment on that in my monologue 

You might be expecting me to say something bad about Beca and when she exposed me during our first meet and ruined my moment but there’s nothing more to say because everything’s ok I’ve got smarter it

BREE I KNOW YOU SEE THIS! DO A MONOLOGUEEE!

@PosenMachine: Chloe, No!

@ChloBitch: Please Bree, I think it'll be aca-awesome.

@SexyHunter: Go ahead Bree! 

@Annabitchin: GO BREEE!!! 

@BadassMitchget: Bree is too uptight she doesn't do "fun", guys.

@Emjunk: Oh! this looks fun. Can I do it too?

@FatDingoBitch: Know yourself out, Em. 

@Emjunk: Why would I knock myself out? 

@FatDingoBitch: Or do you want me to knock you out?

@PosenMachine: How about you aca-bitches do it? 

@BadassMitchget: Hmm, i'll think about it...NO. I don't do that shit.

@Floduh: Do it, bree!

@ChloBitch: Yeah, do it for us now.

@Emjunk:  
i like glitter and black dresses  
but im not gonna talk about that in my monologue  
i dont like baking but i like things that smell like winter  
but im not gonna talk about that in my monologue

la la la la la la

i like writing bad things about bitches who tease me with cucumber jokes  
but im not gonna say that in my monologue  
i like exposing their names on twitter so they're  
ashamed to go in public  
but im not gonna say that in my monologue

la la la la la la this is my musical monologue

you might think I'd bring up Joe  
that guy who is so gorgeous and so excited about kissing taylor  
but im not gonna mention him in my monologue  
"-hey joe! you are not doin' well, so pls stop! "  
tonight im not gonna do anything interesting besides I still worry about my lost suitcase  
but im not gonna talk about that in my monologue

la la la ha ha ha

and if you're wondering if I might be killing someone from my gc  
(inaudible: -hi guys! send a kiss and wink)  
im not gonna comment on that in my monologue

la la la la la la this is my musical monologue

you might be expecting me to say  
something bad about Chloe and CR and Stacie  
and how dirty they are  
and how they ruined my reputation  
(pause *take a deep breath*)  
but there's nothing more to say  
cause everything's OK for now  
I've got a knife in my bag soo...  
this is my musical monologue

@LilSatan: Can I help with the killing?

@ChloBitch: NOOO

@Emjunk: NOOO

@SexyHunter: NOOOOO

@Annabitchin: FUCK NO

@FatDingoBitch: Kid, that was some good monologue thingy. 

@Emjunk: Awww! Thank you, guys. My heart is swelling

@FatDingoBitch: You should get that check.

@Emjunk: No like I'm touched.

@ChloBitch: Yes! I'm proud of you, Em.

@Floduh: In my country, we bring knives in our bag too. You'll never know when you need to kill and feed.

@DasBombshellCR: Chill, girls!

@PosenMachine: So here's mine. Don't judge it, ding-a-lings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

I love Bitches Saga and my gorgeous bitches,  
But I'm not gonna talk about that  
In my monologue  
I like CassCumber, Cassandra and Cumber,  
But I'm not gonna talk about that  
In my monologue

La la la, la la la

I like making friends with people who like the same things as me  
But I'm not gonna say that  
In my monologue  
I like exposing them and their bad sides so they're ashamed to go in public (online),  
But I'm not gonna say that  
In my monologue

La la, la la la la la  
This is my musical monologue

You might think I'd bring up PR Joe,  
The guy I wished had stubbed all his toes,  
But I'm not gonna mention him  
In my monologue  
Hey Joe! I'm doing real well,  
Karlie is just swell  
But I wont brag about my love life  
In my monologue

La la la, ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha, ha ha ha  
La la la

And if you're wondering if I might,  
Kill beca with my bear hands   
(Hi B!)  
I'm not gonna comment on that  
In my monologue (im the suitcase)

La la, la la la la la  
This is my musical monologue

You might be expecting me to say  
Something about whether or not im gay  
But lets be honest, listen to Reputation  
There's nothing more to say  
Yes, theres nothing more to say,   
Chloe, Emily, CR, Beca, Anna, Flo, Jashley, Lily and STACIE  
You’re my fave crazies online and I wanted to end by saying  
I love you guys

La la, la la la la la  
This is my GC/Aubrey/AubPosenmonologue

@ChloBitch: That was so sweet, Bree.

@Annabitchin: Who would have thought that she have a sweet side?

@BadassMitchget: OMG! This is a big reveal! Posen have a heart!

@ItsJashleyBitches: I love it. We love it!

@Emjunk: It's really good, Bree!

@PosenMachine: Thanks guys!!

@ChloBitch: Do you guys have snapchat/ig? Add me @ChloBeale!

@PosenMachine: I'm making a snapchat right now. I'll use @AubsPosen

@SexyHunter: Add me on both! @Staciexox

@BadassMitchget: My username is @Bitchell

@DasBombshellaCR: Mine's @CynthRose

@ItsJashleyBitches: We made a new account too.   
@JashleyFrvr

@Floduh: I'm the one following you, guys.   
@FlorenciaFuent

@Annabitchin: I'm @AnnaMitch!!! Follow me back, bitches.

@LilSatan: I'll follow everyone.

@ItsJashleyBitches: Are you the one named @InLuci?

@LilSatan: That's me.

@ChloBitch: I SAW YOU GUYSSS! Aww y'all are pretty!

@BadassMitchget: You're really pretty too, Chlo.

@DasBombshellCR: This groupchat is full of pretty girls! 

@SexyHunter: IKR. But Beca, Anna, Bree and Emily doesn't have any picture. 

@DasBombshellCR: Send us a selfie guys! Be fair. HAHAHA

@Annabitchin: I'm a potato. I'm not comfortable showing my face.

@DasBombshellCR: I bet you aren't a potato, lady. Come on!!! 

@ChloBitch: Trueee. Or how about just send a picture of Beca?

@BadassMitchget: Nice try, Chlo. But we know if anna or me send a picture you get us both now.

@Annabitchin: Don't give in Beca! 

@PosenMachine: I don't share picture of myself on any social media. 

@SexyHunter: How about you send us a selfie here, Bree?  
*PosenMachine send a picture of a celebrity*

@PosenMachine: That's my hand at the back. I can't believe I got a picture with Karlie Kloss!!! 

@ChloBitch: OMG! You've met her in person!

@Emjunk: I'M. I CAN'T!!!! You're so lucky, Bree.

@PosenMachine: Yesss! It was the best day ever. I asked where's her girlfriend then she said tay is on the studio probably recording some new songs about her it'll be released soon!!!

@ChloBitch: OMG WE ARE GETTING A MUCH A WAITED CONTENT

@Emjunk: OMG IS IT ENDGAME OR REPUTATION?

@ChloBitch: Personally, I think every love song written by Tay now is about Karlieee.

@PosenMachine: That's true!

@FatDingoBitch: How about you, Junk?

@Emjunk: What Amy?

@FatDingoBitch: Send a selfieee!

@Emjunk: NOOO I'M SHYYY. 

@FatDingoBitch: We want to see if you're really a child!

@Emjunk: I'm a child! Why would I even lie about it?

@BadassMitchget: Yeah. Because some people does weird shit in the internet, Em.

@Emjunk: I sent a pic to Bree a while ago to greet Cass in her bday. I don't know if she still have it tho.

@ChloBitch: Time to do some digging then. Bree look for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Inluci in lucifer get it lol


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe decided to do some digging and saw that Beca posted a story in her instagram. She opened her story and smiled at what she saw. It's Beca "Badass" Mitchell with the half of her face covered, the only thing you can see is her eyes and half her nose. She's "walking" if by walking it means stumbling on a snow with a chipmunk voice filter on. "Jesus Christ!" She heard Beca shouted from the video. Chloe is cooing at how adorable Beca is and she excitedly opened her screen recorder application to share it to the group.

*ChloBitch send a vid of Beca clumsily walking through the snow*

@ChloBitch: Look WHO I found.

@BadassMitchget: WHAAAT?! Shit I posted it in a wrong account.

@Annabitchin: Good work, Beca!

@DasBombshellCR: Looks who's cute now. Doing a penguin walk on the snow

@ChloBitch: Idk why can you say you're badass when you look so cuteeee!!!

@BadassMitchget: I have a different aura in person I guess. 

@Annabitchin: Me too. I'm seriously trying to be a nicer person but people think I'm unapproachable and all.

@DasBombshellCR: You don't look scary...

@SexyHunter: I would totally befriend you, guys, if I saw you.

@ChloBitch: ME TOO! No one can resist the Beale Charm. ;)

@FatDingoBitch: Apparently Beca can't.

*DasBombshellCR sent a pic of Beca wearing a batman cap covering half of her face.*

@SexyHunter: Aww. You look really cute Beca and that goes to Anna as well.

@BadassMitchget: I'm not cute!

@ChloBitch: Becs looks so coool!

@BadassMitchget: That's more like it.

*DasBombshellCR sent an edited picture of Beca*

@DasBombshellCR: I made a thing. HAHAHA

@Annabitchin: Damn, what happened to you sis? We are not twins, Becs. 

@ChloBitch: I'M CHOKING! HAHA

@PosenMachine: There's a nose. Lol.

@BadassMitchget: I sometimes wonder why I talk to y'all.

*PosenMachine sent a picture of a girl*

@PosenMachine: Is this you, Emily?

@Emjunk: Oh gosh, Noooo!

*PosenMachine sent a picture of another girl*

@PosenMachine: How about this?

Emjunk: OMG

@DasBombshellCR: Pretty pretty pretty. Right guys?

@BadassMitchget: EYEEEEEES!

@ItsJashleyBitches: You look really cuteeee!

@DasBombshellCR: Emily got a really pretty voice too.  
.  
@Emjunk: No guys! My voice ain't pretty but CR has a killer singing voice.

@SexyHunter: Sexposed!!!

@PosenMachine: STACIEE!!!

@SexyHunter: What?

*ChloBitch changed the group name to Sexposed*

@BadassMitchget: Wait how do you guys know things about each other?

@ChloBitch: Look who's chatting behind our back.

@FatDingoBitch: Someone's doing the dirty. Bow chika wow wow!

@SexyHunter: Tell me, Emily. Do you need scissors?

@Emjunk: Nope? But yeah I kinda need it tomorrow for an acitivity.

@FatDingoBitch: Oh some HOT activity with lots of friction.

@Emjunk: Idk about the hot and friction part, guys.

@SexyHunter: Be careful with your fingers, babe. Don't want you bleeding too bad.

@Emjunk: Yeah, my friend said it hurts but it's also itchy.

@FatDingoBitch: Yeah but it's an itch that CR can scratch for you.

@DasBombshellCR: NO! Damn this is disturbing af.

@ChloBitch: SHITHEADS

@BadassMitchget: Need I remind you, how old Em is? Because you are practically corrupting a child!

*Annabitchin sent a zoomed in photo of Em's eyes*

@ChloBitch: You look really pretty, Em!

*BadassMitchget sent a zoomed in photo of Emily's eyes.*

@BadassMitchget: eyeeeees!

@ChloBitch: I got better eyes, Beca. -_-

@ItsJashleyBitches: Oops. Someone's jealous.

@BadassMitchget: Prove it, Chloe!

*ChloBitch sent a pic of her eyes*

@ChloBitch: Here!

@BadassMitchget: Wow. You got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen.

@FatDingoBitch: Damn. You got it bad, Beca.

@BadassMitchget: What? That was not me! It was Anna! :'|

*Annabitchin sent a picture of her in Taco Bell*

@AnnaBitchin: Bitch! Don't bring me in this. I'm buying your Taco BEALE! 

@BadassMitchget: ONE TIME! BITCH! One time I need you to lie and then...

@ChloBitch: Do you really mean that, Becs?

@BadassaMitchget: Maybe? Kinda? Dunno.

@ChloBitch: Beca Mitchell.

@BadassMitchget: Yes, okay. It's gorgeous. You can't blame me for this. 

@ChloBitch: Aww. Thank you, Becs. That's the sweetest thing someone said to me.

@BadassMitchget: I'm just stating facts, Beale. 

@FatDingoBitch: Damn, I think I saw unicorns making love.

@PosenMachine: WTF Amy! HAHAHA 

@Emjunk: Noooo! Not Unicorns! :'(

@SexyHunter: Damn, that reminds me of the video I watched. It's a video of an elephant inserting it's nose to another's elephants butt.

@DasBombshellCR: Talk about that anal game. HAHAHA 

@Emjunk: WHY ARE YOU RUINING ANIMALS FOR MEEE!

@BadassMitchget: Oh! I also watched gorilla porn.

@Annabitchin: Oh that's why I heard you moaning yesterday!

@ChloBitch: Why the fuck are you watching gorilla porn Beca?! You kinky bitch! 

@BadassMitchget: NOOOO! I watched it accidentally in facebook! 

@SexyHunter: YOU GOT SOME SERIOUS ISSUES BECA!

*DasBombshellCR sent a pic of Stacie in a really thin bikini*

@DasBombshellCR: Apparently this is Stacie!

@FatDingoBitch: Damn if I don't like guys, I'll be all over that

@PosenMachine: You are absolutely gorgeous, Stace!

@SexyHunter: Oh stop it, guys. I'm not that sexy, hot and gorgeous. Hahaha kidding! Tell me MORE! 

@Annabitchin: You look smoking!

@Emjunk: I didn't know Stacie smokes cigarettes

@ChloBitch: Em, smoking is also another term for like really hot or sexy.

@BadassMitchget: You are not dumb, kid. You just have more things to learn.

@Emjunk: Thanks, daddy.

@BadassMitchget: Don't call me daddy. o.o

@ChloBitch: What if I do? You're gonna spank me?

@BadassMitchget: STOP IT.

@SexyHunter: YES YES YES DADDY!!

@FatDingoBitch:  
"Daddy Mitchell: Spread your legs"   
"Chloe: Yes, daddy"

@BadassMitchget: STOP THIS!

@SexyHunter:   
"Daddy Mitchell: Do you like that?"  
"Chloe: yes beca."   
"Daddy Mitchell: I beg your pardon?" *spanks*   
"Chloe: I’m sorry daddy"

@BadassMitchget: I HATE ALL OF YOU.

@PosenMachine: Horny Bitches.

@Emjunk: Y'all just ruin the word "Daddy" for me. 

@Floduh: Apparently Stacie drinks and bathe in virgin's blood.

@ChloBitch: EWWW! 

@PosenMachine: That is a disturbing image.

@LilSatan: I like this concept.

@Annabitchin: So that's the secret of youth huh?

@SexyHunter: Oh yeah, I drink some virgin's blood. Or maybe "eat" some virgins ;)

@PosenMachine: You're such a perv!

@SexyHunter: You love it, babe.

@LilSatan: Maybe we can drink together sometimes, Stacie. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We love some suggestions and we answer questions if you have any.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and feedbacks lol I hope you enjoy this chapter there’s more to come!


End file.
